


Forget

by introvertedGamer



Series: Faded Memories [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedGamer/pseuds/introvertedGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard she tries, she can't forget. But she can't quite remember either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> My only excuse for this is that it was one o'clock in the morning when I wrote this.

Nepeta (Because she refuses to let them call her Natalie) still paints on the walls when the doctors let her have paint. They always ask her what she’s drawing, and she always says that she draws people she once knew. Because she doesn’t know them anymore. Nepeta hasn’t seen or heard any of her ‘furrends’ in a long, long, time. They haven’t even let her see Equius. They call him Ethan here. The doctors always ask her the same questions, over and over. Where are you from? What is this game? Why do you think you were an alien called a troll? She always answers the same. I’m from a planet called Alternia. The game destroyed it. The game destroyed everyone. Because I was. They keep telling her that it was all in her head. That none of it was real. And she wants to believe them, to believe that no one went through that torture. But she can’t, because she remembers everything in horrible, bright detail. She remembers watching the arrow go through his knee, remembers seeing the bowstring wrap tight around his neck. She remembers being filled with pain and fury and grief, leaping out of the vents and being beaten and left to bleed out on the floor. She remembers calling for Karkitty, and him not coming. She can’t forget, can never forget. They give her pills to help with the nightmares (Horrorterrors). And the pills work, for a while. Then, she starts to see the nightmares in the waking world instead. They give her more pills. She’s on so many medications now it’s hard to keep track. But she still can’t forget. One night, she wonders what would happen if she took all her pills at once. It works wonderfully


End file.
